Until Meet Again
by Leettlestar
Summary: Awalnya hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Sampai Jung Kook menyerah, lelah dengan jarak dan waktu yang memisahkan. Dia memilih menyerah dan pergi dari kehidupan Tae Hyung. Dan Tae Hyung yang berusaha menerjang jarak dan waktu agar Jung Kook tidak pergi dari kehidupannya. Berharap Jung Kook pulang ke pelukannya. [BTS - VKook/TaeKook] Oneshot!
**[BTS FF - VKOOK/TAEKOOK]**

 **Title : Until Meet Again**

 **Author : Leettlestar**

 **Cast : Kim Tae Hyung; Jeon Jung Kook**

 **BL!Romance!Oneshot!**

* * *

Kelopak sakura jatuh di atas pangkuan Jung Kook. Ia mendongak, rautnya sendu. Senyumnya terukir pedih. Satu persatu dari mereka perlahan luruh tertiup angin. Jung Kook memejamkan matanya. Hangat menyelubungi permukaan kulitnya, tapi tidak hatinya.

Hatinya sakit bukan main. Merindukan seseorang, tetapi tak bisa bertemu. Jika saja Jung Kook bisa mengabaikan semua rutinitas ini; berangkat pagi sekali untuk sekolah, lalu mengikuti bimbingan belajar, dan harus belajar sendiri tengah malam. Belajar dan belajar. Mengejar nilai. Jung Kook muak. Sehari saja, jika diberikan kesempatan, Jung Kook ingin bisa bertemu orang itu. Memeluknya erat dan berkata...

"Hyung, aku merindukanmu."

Serius, Jung Kook ingin pulang. Ia ingin kembali ke Korea.

Orang-orang bilang, tempat musim semi yang paling indah adalah Jepang. Karena bunga sakura mulai bermekaran disepanjang jalan, hingga ke sudut negara Jepang. Dan mereka akan mendesah menyenangkan karena udara yang perlahan menghangat. Tapi Jung Kook berbeda. Dia tidak menampik tempat yang dua tahun ini dihuninya untuk menempuh pendidikan adalah tempat yang luar biasa indah. Namun buruk karena seorang diri.

Jung Kook beranjak dari tempat itu, taman dekat Shibuya. Ia melangkah malas untuk pulang ke asrama. Karena hari semakin sore dan ia tidak boleh terlambat kembali ke asrama; itu peraturannya.

Sepanjang jalan, Jung Kook mengumpat serapah dalam hati. Bola matanya iritasi melihat begitu banyak pasangan yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya. Menghumbar kemesraan. Jung Kook tahu, ini musim semi; musim yang paling indah untuk berkencan. Ditambah senja; cakrawala menjingga, menjadi bumbu pelengkap. Tapi tolong, Jung Kook sedang menahan rindu yang mencekik disini.

"Bodoh. Aku akan minta Tae-hyung langsung menikahiku, kalau kita bertemu." Dan sepertinya Jung Kook tidak sadar atas ucapannya. Dia menghadirkan Yue Lao yang mengikat ujung kelingkingnya, saat ia mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Benang merah itu membentang lurus, jauh ke orang yang dimaksudkan Jung Kook. Kim Tae Hyung. Yue Lao mengikat kuat utaian terakhirnya di ujung jemari Tae Hyung.

Sungguh sempurna.

Bukankah itu memang yang mereka harapkan.

 _"Jung Kook-ah!"_

Jung Kook berbalik. Dan kedua matanya melebar. Dia boleh berharap 'kan?

* * *

"Kenapa tidak dengan Tae-hyung, sih?" Jung Kook memandang kesal lelaki dihadapannya. Laki-laki itu tergelak keras, menoel gemas dagu Jung Kook.

"Merindukan adikku, hm? Kenapa tidak coba menghubungi dia?" Kim Nam Joon, adalah sepupu Tae Hyung. Mereka sangat dekat, seperti saudara kandung. "Kau tahu dia merindukanmu."

"Tae-hyung sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan tugas kuliahnya," ucap Jung Kook, mengaduk jus jeruknya. "Aku takut menganggu."

"Bukan tipe Jeon Jung Kook sekali. Biasanya kau tidak peduli dan akan menerornya sepanjang hari jika dia tidak menanggapi pesan maupun telfon darimu."

"Aku lelah, hyung. Lagipula aku juga tidak punya waktu untuk hal sederhana semacam itu. Hyung tahu aku sudah kelas tiga dan akan lulus, lalu masuk perguruan tinggi. Dan itu tidak main-main, hyung. Jika aku tidak mendapat nilai sempurna, aku tidak bisa pergi dari sini dan menemui Tae-hyung.

...hyung, aku ingin pulang ke pelukan Tae-hyung."

Nam Joon, tercengang. Perutnya tegang; ia terkejut. Jadi, sejauh apa hubungan Jung Kook dan Tae Hyung? Mereka benar-benar sudah seperti kembar siam. Atau memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama.

"Ini tidak sesulit itu, Jung Kook." Nam Joon mendapatkan mata Jung Kook berlinang, air matanya siap jatuh. "Tae Hyung tidak akan berani macam-macam. Aku akan menendang bokongnya, membuatnya berlutut di hadapanmu kalau dia sampai berani macam-macam. Apalagi sampai meninggalkanmu."

"Hyung, kau jahat."

"Aku hanya berusaha berbuat adil. Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku disini?"

Jung Kook menatap Nam Joon, benar-benar berharap.

"Karena Tae Hyung, sudah seperti mayat hidup saat merindukanmu."

* * *

"Berhenti, aku tidak tertarik padamu." Tae Hyung menunjuk-nunjuk bintang yang mengerling indah di atas sana. "Kekasihku jauh lebih indah daripada kau," ujarnya.

Bulan yang bersanding dengan bintang hanya dapat tersenyum. Tertawa dalam hati bagaimana lucunya lelaki di bawah sana yang marah-marah tak jelas pada sebuah bintang cantik. Bulan melambai tenang pada laki-laki lain yang kebetulan memandangnya. Bulan melihat untaian benang merah yang menjutai panjang, tersimpul sederhana di tengahnya. Rasanya bulan ingin berkata pada mereka berdua, Kim Tae Hyung dan Jeon Jung Kook. Kalian bisa melewatinya. Membuka simpul sederhana itu. Lalu berbahagia.

"Halo?" Tae Hyung mendesah malas. "Jika tidak ingin bicara akan aku tutup." Mata Tae Hyung melebar. Suara itu— Jeon Jung Kook.

Tae Hyung senang bukan main. Ia berteriak histeris. Degup jantungnya berpacu cepat, menyaingi kecepatan seekor kuda. Tae Hyung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, kedua matanya terpejam nyaman. Suara merdu itu, mengalun sempurna di telinganya. Dia seperti ditarik keluar, melayang dan mendarat tepat di hadapan kekasihnya.

Memeluk Jung Kook dengan segala kerinduannya. Mengecup kelopak indah itu, hidung mancung Jung Kook, lalu pipi gembilnya, dan terakhir adalah bibir semerah cherry yang begitu manis.

Tidak bisakah Tae Hyung melakukannya sekarang? Dia tidak tahan, Ibu. Jarak seperti ini sungguh menyiksa.

"Jadi?"

 _'Jangan coba untuk menghilang, hyung.'—_ Jung Kook

"Sayang, jangan katakan apapun. Jangan bicara sepatah kata pun. Beri saja aku sebuah senyuman." Tae Hyung buru-buru mengubah panggilan telfon itu menjadi sebuah video call. Dan seperti keinginannya, Jung Kook tersenyum manis di ujung sana. Gigi kelinci itu sungguh menggemaskan.

"Hei, aku bilang tersenyum," ucap Tae Hyung parau, Jung Kook-nya tiba-tiba menangis.

 _'Aku selalu berharap, untuk saat ini dapat menyentuh kelopak bunga sakura. Di bawah pohon dengan sakura-sakura mungil yang jatuh tertiup angin— bersamamu._

 _Dengan segala keindahannya mengingatkanku padamu. Hyung, jika aku dapat berkata pada angin. Akankah ia membawa pesanku padamu? Menyampaikan bagaimana aku sangat tersiksa dengan rindu ini._

 _Apa kau juga merindukanku? Karena, hyung— aku sangat merindukanmu melebihi apapun. Hyung, aku ingin pulang ke pelukanmu. Sangat ingin.' kata Jung Kook_

 _Tae Hyung merasakan hatinya ngilu. Perkataan Jung Kook benar-benar menghantam ulu hatinya dengan begitu sadis. Rasanya Tae Hyung juga ingin ikut menangis._

 _'Hyung, a-aku tidak sanggup lagi.'_ Jung Kook menambahkan.

Namun Tae Hyung akan terlihat sangat tidak gantle sekali jika ia ikut menangis. Yang justeru mematahkan semangat Jung Kook. "Hei, hei." Tae Hyung panik saat isakan di ujung sana semakin keras. Pasalnya ia tidak bisa memberi Jung Kook pelukan hangat ataupun kecupan. Atau, mengecup layar handphonenya?

Cup.

Cup.

Dan Jung Kook semakin menangis.

Cup.

Cup.

Cup.

 _'Tidak nyata, hyung! Aku butuh kau disini! Sungguh kau, hyung!'_ teriak Jung Kook kacau.

Tae Hyung menghela, ini akan jadi overdramatis.

"Ketika senja datang dan aku menatap langit. Melukis wajahmu dengan bias jingga. Bertinta rasa, berkuaskan jiwa. Menjadikan langit sebagai kanvasnya.

Rasanya sesak karena kau tidak ada disini. Seberapa keras bulan dan bintang berusaha tuk menghibur, pada nyatanya hati ini masih hampa. Karena kau, sayang— jauh disana.

Karena sayang, aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu. Namun apa yang bisa aku perbuat? Waktu dan jarak terus mempermainkan kita.

Jung Kook-ie, bersabarlah untuk sebentar saja. Jangan putus kepercayaanmu padaku. Yakinlah, kau akan pulang ke pelukanku. Sesegera mungkin. Pasti."

Wajah Jung Kook merona, hazelnya berbinar penuh harap. Harapan, semoga perkataan Tae Hyung bukanlah bualan belaka.

 _'Aku masih tak percaya. Semua ini layaknya mimpi. Jangan coba untuk menghilang, hyung. Jangan pernah.'_

Tae Hyung tersenyum, melirik jam wakernya. Sudah larut rupanya. Jung Kook-nya harus tidur. Begitupun dengannya.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Jung Kook-ie."

* * *

Jung Kook berlari tergesa. Dia terlambat. Sangat terlambat. Hari ini di aula sekolah, ada sedikit pengarahan mengenai ujian khusus anak kelas tiga yang akan melaksanakan upacara kelulusan dan ujian masuk universitas.

Lima belas menit. Tidak, tapi tiga puluh menit. Jung Kook terlambat tiga puluh menit karena terlalu keras belajar dan berakhir dengan bangun kesiangan. Ketukan sepatunya memekakkan, menjadikannya sebagai objek utama di aula tersebut. Jung Kook membungkuk— minta maaf atas ketidak sopanannya telah menganggu, tepatnya memotong pidato sang kepala sekolah.

Jung Kook lari terbirit ke barisan paling belakang kelasnya. Belum lima menit Jung Kook berdiri, handphonenya di dalam saku celana bergetar. Mungkin 'kah itu Tae Hyung? Menghubunginya sepagi ini, untuk apa?

Ingin rasanya Jung Kook mengabaikan getar handphonenya. Namun, ia tidak nyaman. Rasanya risih sekali. Pelan-pelan Jung Kook menarik handphonenya keluar.

Bingo! Tepat sekali, ini Tae Hyung. Lima panggilan tak terjawab dan satu pesan baru saja masuk.

 _'Aku pergi ke Jeju selama dua hari.'_

Disusul pesan lainnya.

 _'Ada rapat dengan klien dan Nam Joon-hyung tidak bisa datang karena sedang mengendalikan perusahaan di Jepang. Kalian sudah bertemu 'kan? Baguslah.'_

 _'Kau tahu bagaimana aku Jung Kook-ie.'_

"Kau juga tahu bagaimana aku, hyung." ketik Jung Kook sebagai balasan. "Dua minggu ini aku ada ujian ekstra." tambahnya.

'Baiklah.'

Setelahnya, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mencoba untuk menghubungi lebih dulu.

Jung Kook benar-benar bekerja keras untuk nilai sempurnanya. Usai pulang sekolah, ia mampir ke asrama untuk makan dan berganti pakaian. Karena setelahnya Jung Kook harus pergi mengikuti bimbingan belajar tambahan. Yang Jung Kook syukuri, letaknya di luar area asrama dan sekolah. Jadi selepas itu, dia bisa sedikit bersenang-senang sekedar menghilangkan penat.

Dan semenjak hari pertama ujiannya Jung Kook tidak menghubungi Tae Hyung sedikitpun. Tidak untuk mengingatkan Tae Hyung agar makan tepat waktu dan jangan tidur terlalu larut, kini seolah bukan menjadi rutinitas wajibnya. Jung Kook benar-benar mengesampingkan itu.

Tidak pernah tahu bagaimana Tae Hyung disana mencemaskannya.

Tae Hyung yang selalu pulang lewat tengah malam untuk bekerja di perusahaan Ayahnya; Kim Company. Masih harus bangun pagi-pagi buta untuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya, sebelum ia berangkat ke kampus. Juga sering bolak-balik ke luar Seoul untuk bertemu klien Ayahnya.

Alasan Tae Hyung melakukan semua ini adalah, dia ingin membuktikan pada Ayahnya, jika ini bukan sekedar cinta atas rasa kagum ataupun sebatas rasa semu. Tae Hyung mencintai Jung Kook untuk selamanya dapat hidup bersamanya, disisinya.

Hari ini, jam enam pagi pun Tae Hyung harus berangkat ke Daegu untuk bertemu Ayahnya, urusan penting mengenai perusahaan. Lalu kembali ke Seoul dan menjadi anak kuliah yang baik sekaligus Direktur muda. Begitu seterusnya.

Sampai Tae Hyung tidak sempat memberi kabar pada Jung Kook. Ia jarang mengetikan nama Jung Kook untuk dihubungi. Sangat jarang pula dial darurat ditekannya. Karena rindu perlahan memudar.

Hubungan ini merenggang. Lebih dari dua minggu.

Tepat saat ujian Jung Kook selesai. Dan Jung Kook menyadari setelah sebulan berlalu. Bahwa mereka tidak saling memberi kabar. Tidak saling menyerukan nama satu sama lain.

Jung Kook menggenggam handphonenya kuat. Sangat ragu untuk menghubungi Tae Hyung lebih dulu. Dan Jung Kook pun menyerah. Ia menelfon Tae Hyung di jam makan siang.

 _'Jung Kook, aku ada jamuan makan siang dengan klien. Kuhubungi nanti.'_

Dan empat— enam hari berlalu. Tae Hyung tak juga menghubunginya. Sama sekali tidak.

Bahkan panggilan sayang pada saat itu, telah tiada. Benar-benar tiada.

Jung Kook-ie?

* * *

Jung Kook bosan hanya memandangi wajah Tae Hyung dalam selembar kertas foto. Ia ingin Tae Hyung secara nyata. Benar-benar ada, bukan hanya bayangan semu yang hilang saat fajar tiba.

Jung Kook juga telah lelah meneror Tae Hyung sepanjang hari agar mau membalas pesan dan mengangkat telfonnya. Namun nihil, Tae Hyung tidak pernah meresponnya.

Sampai akhirnya Jung Kook menyerah.

"Hyung, aku sakit disini. Merindukanmu sangatlah menyakitkan." Ditatapnya manik mata Tae Hyung; pada foto dalam genggamannya. "Apa pekerjaanmu disana sangatlah banyak? Kau punya waktu untuk sekedar menghirup udara, tapi kenapa tidak dengan menghubungiku? Hyung, kau berkata aku adalah napasmu. Jika aku masih bernapas, artinya kau pun begitu. Hyung, apa aku harus berhenti bernapas agar kau tahu betapa ini sungguh menyesakkan."

Jung Kook menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Air matanya jatuh membasahi seperai. Ia menggenggam foto Tae Hyung semakin kuat. "Aku ragu kau masih mengingatku, hyung."

"Tolong hyung, satu pekerjaan yang kau tinggalkan. Tidak akan membuatmu jatuh miskin seumur hidup." Jung Kook, meremas foto Tae Hyung, melemparnya asal.

Foto itu jatuh— bersama air mata Jung Kook yang tak berhenti mengalir.

* * *

Belum, Tae Hyung belum mengecek kembali handphonenya sejak benda persegi itu terakhir berbunyi; sebuah pesan masuk. Tae Hyung tahu itu Jung Kook, tapi tak tahu apa isinya.

Tae Hyung tersenyum puas melihat nilai seluruh mata kuliahnya yang sempurna. Serta perusahaan Ayahnya yang berinvestasi tinggi atas namanya. Tae Hyung merasa bahagia. Tapi tidak sangat bahagia. Demi ini semua, dia mengabaikan kekasihnya.

Jung Kook, Tae Hyung baru menyadarinya jika mereka telah tidak saling bertukar kabar sampai dua bulan lamanya. Tae Hyung tidak menekan dial nomor Jung Kook selama sebulan lebih. Dua minggu pertama karena tak ingin menganggu Jung Kook yang sedang belajar, namun minggu selanjutnya karena Tae Hyung benar-benar sibuk; terhadap dunianya sendiri. Dunia Kim Tae Hyung. Bukan dunianya yang ia bagi dengan Jung Kook.

Buru-buru Tae Hyung meraih handphonenya. Ini mengejutkan. Lebih dari 1500 pesan dari Jung Kook dan 999 panggilan tak terjawab dari Jung Kook juga. Namun hanya ada satu voice mail. Dan itu membuat jantung Tae Hyung berdegup tak tenang. Hatinya kalut akan rasa bersalah.

Tae Hyung mengabaikan pesan dan lainnya. Fokusnya hanya pada voice mail ini.

Suara Jung Kook mengalun...

 _'Tae-hyung, apa kau akan terus mencintaiku? Karena aku mulai meragu, hyung. Semenjak kau memanggilku tanpa embel-embel sayang disaat aku menelfonmu dan kau berkata sedang ada jamuan makan siang bersama klienmu. Apa kau mulai mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih sempurna? Aku tidak akan melarangmu, hyung. Biarpun begitu, aku masih tetap mencintaimu._

 _...hyung, mengapa percaya padamu untuk saat ini sulit sekali. Hatimu yang hangat pergi jauh entah kemana. Aku bisa melihat hubungan kita yang mulai layu. Seperti langit musim gugur, ada yang kosong di antara kita. Aku bisa melihat jelas apa yang disebut dengan akhir._

 _...hyung, apa permintaanku untuk bertemu sangat menyulitkanmu? Jika iya, mungkin lebih baik aku pergi— jauh dari hidupmu. Dengan begitu, kau tidak perlu berusaha meluangkan waktu berhargamu untukku. Kau ingat janji yang kita buat, hyung? Mungkin akan berakhir disini. Aku tidak perlu untuk pulang ke pelukanmu 'kan? Jadi, selamat tinggal Kim Tae Hyung.'_

Handphone Tae Hyung terjatuh, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Meyakinkan diri sekuat mungkin, jika ini hanyalah mimpi. Namun, rasa sakit yang perlahan menjalar menandakan bahwa segalanya bukanlah mimpi. Adalah kenyataan yang menamparnya tanpa ampun.

Tae Hyung meraih kunci mobilnya dan memungut handphonenya yang terjatuh. Berusaha menghubungi Jung Kook disepanjang langkahnya menuju area parkir. Sialnya, nomor Jung Kook tidak aktif.

Tae Hyung panik. Dia kalut. Hatinya berkecamuk gelisah; membayangkan Jung Kook melangkah gontai dengan derai air mata. Kelincinya tidak sekuat yang orang-orang bayangkan. Jung Kook-nya tidak akan pernah bisa berpisah dengannya. Tae Hyung ingat sebelum kepergian Jung Kook ke Jepang, kekasihnya itu terus-terusan menempel padanya dan tak luput dari tumpahan air mata.

Dan ini bukan keinginan Jung Kook maupun Tae Hyung. Mereka jelas tidak mengharapkan sebuah perpisahan sebagai— akhir dari hubungan mereka.

Yang perlu dilakukan Tae Hyung sebelum semuanya terlambat. Sebelum waktu mengunting benang merah yang terhubung di keduanya adalah, mengejar Jung Kook. Mencari lelaki manis itu dimanapun ia berada dan melepas simpul sederhana itu agar membentang lurus tanpa rumitan.

Lalu lintas seperti menghukum Tae Hyung, jalurnya dibuat macet sedemikian rupa. Ia menoleh pada handphonenya yang berdering; sebuah panggilan dari sahabatnya Park Jimin. Masa bodoh, paling-paling masalah presentasi tugas kemarin.

"Jim, bisa kita tunda? Ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu." suara Tae Hyung kacau. Ia menekan klakson sekeras yang ia bisa. Tapi percuma mobil-mobil itu tidak akan minggir.

"Jimin-ah, aku serius. Ini lebih penting dari nilai sempurna dan investasi perusahaan. Karena tanpa ini aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan semuanya kembali."

Tae Hyung mendengus. Ia mendengar Jimin tertawa disana. "Aku sedang tidak bercanda, Park!" Dan tanpa mendengar penjelasan dari Jimin, Tae Hyung melempar handphonenya ke jok samping. Melajukan mobilnya secepat yang ia bisa, mengambil celah di antara puluhan mobil yang berusaha keluar dari kemacetan ini. Karena Tae Hyung tidak punya waktu sepanjang rel kereta api untuk menunggu lebih lama.

Tujuannya adalah bandara Incheon.

Ia mengambil penerbangan darurat, mengemis pada pihak airlines untuk memberikannya tiket penerbangan saat itu juga. Karena Tae Hyung tidak menginginkan penolakan jenis apapun. Ia memaki keras di depan loket imigrasi. Hingga nyaris diseret keluar dari bandara jika saja seseorang tidak datang untuk membela Tae Hyung.

Mata Tae Hyung berlinang menatap orang yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Ji-min?" ucap Tae Hyung. "Jimin, tolong aku." rengek Tae Hyung. Tidak peduli dimana dia, yang ia inginkan hanyalah dapat bertemu dengan Jung Kook sesegera mungkin.

"Harusnya kau mau bersabar sehari saja untuk mendapat tiket."

Tae Hyung menggeleng kuat, tidak menyetujui ucapan Jimin. "Tidak bisa Jim, dia tidak bisa menunggu begitu lama."

Jimin menghela, "Kau selalu menolak mendengarku. Tapi sekarang dengarkan aku—"

"TIDAK BISA!"

Jimin dan orang-orang disekitar sana tersentak mendengar jeritan Tae Hyung. Suasana bandara itu mendadak sunyi senyap. Semua mata tertuju pada satu obyek, Kim Tae Hyung yang jatuh berlutut di hadapan sahabatnya, karena Tae Hyung merasa tak sanggup untuk berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang mati rasa. Ia mendongak pada Jimin, sungguh berharap banyak pada orang dihadapannya ini.

"Jung Kook tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama Jimin-ah." Satu tetes air mata jatuh melewati pipi. Jimin bergeming, untuk pertama kalinya melihat Tae Hyung menangis dan tampak begitu rapuh. "J-Jung Kook tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Tidak bisa." lanjut Tae Hyung.

"Aku tidak ingin dia pergi, Park Jimin!"

* * *

'Brak!'

Nam Joon nyaris terjungkal dari kursinya. Berkas-berkas yang tadi ada ditangannya jatuh berserakan. Ia mendengus sebal dan memunguti berkas-berkasnya sebelum memaki orang yang lancang mendobrak pintu ruangan sang Direktur.

"Bodoh! Ketuk pintu sebelum kau— Tae Hyung?!"

Siapa yang tidak terkejut jika saja tamu tak diundang; diluar ekspektansi-mu- tiba-tiba datang dengan keadaan kacau balau. Nam Joon melihat mata Tae Hyung sembab, jelas sekali habis menangis. Bahkan sebagian air mata itu masih menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Nam Joon tidak perlu bertanya ada apa karena melihat Tae Hyung, dia sudah bisa menafsirkan jika sesuatu yang buruk— sangat buruk, baru saja terjadi.

Namun alasan apa itu, Nam Joon tentu harus tahu; segalanya dengan detail.

"Tae..."

"Hyung!" Tae Hyung menerjang Nam Joon, mencengkram kerah kemeja Nam Joon dengan raut gusar. "Katakan dimana Jung Kook?! Beritahu aku, hyung!"

Nam Joon diam, mendelik jeli pada Tae Hyung. "Tenangkan dirimu dulu." Nam Joon mendorong tubuh Tae Hyung hingga terjatuh ke sofa.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, hyung! Kalau aku tidak bisa menemukan Jung Kook dimanapun. Pihak asrama berkata bahwa dia pergi sejak dua hari yang lalu dan tidak tahu kapan akan kembali! Dia pergi dan berkata tidak akan pulang ke pelukanku!

Hyung, bantu aku menemukan Jung Kook. Bagaimanapun caranya. Tolong temukan Jung Kook. Dia pasti tidak bisa berjalan sekarang. Dia pasti tidak bisa berhenti menangis dan menolak untuk makan. Dia pasti tidak tidur sepanjang malam. Aku tidak ingin Jung Kook sekarat! Dia membutuhkanku, hyung!"

Nam Joon mengusap tengkuknya, gugup. "Tae apa kau kabur untuk dapat kemari? Kau meninggalkan presentasimu?"

"Persetan!"

Nam Joon melotot, Tae Hyung benar-benar kalap rupanya. "Bahasamu Tae! Apa yang membuatmu yakin jika Jung Kook meninggalkanmu?"

"Voice mail. Dia mengirimiku voice mail pagi ini."

Ini bahkan belum sampai 24 jam dan Tae Hyung sudah kalang kabut seperti orang kerasukan. Mungkin karena Tae Hyung sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan kerinduan. Dia mencintai Jung Kook lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Jung Kook adalah napasnya, jadi jika mereka berakhir maka Tae Hyung juga akan berakhir.

Cinta yang tercipta terlampau indah. Membuat Nam Joon berulang kali melihat senyum dibawah air mata. Mereka sering saling mengeluh untuk segera bertemu, namun tetap berdiri di tempat masing-masing.

Mungkin tidak pernah ada rasa yang tercipta melebihi ini. Yang tak pernah letih menggenggam cinta walau diri rapuh dan lemah. Namun tetap saling setia atas nama kepercayaan.

Mereka lebih indah dari sepasang bintang yang bersinar. Bercahayakan kelembutan. Di setiap detak jantung bernapaskan kasih sayang. Karena rasa kasih sayang memancarkan semua keindahan. Sebagai dambaan setiap hati. Yang merindukan kebahagiaan.

Dan kebahagian itu benar-benar hadir di detik, dimana Jung Kook datang, melewati pintu ruangan Nam Joon dengan senyum ceria. Tapi luntur saat hazelnya menangkap sosok yang sangat dirindukannya duduk dengan raut kacau.

Tas camilan dan makan malamnya jatuh di atas lantai.

Jantungnya berdebar melebihi bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka. Jung Kook masih berdiri dengan seragam sekolahnya. Dan Tae Hyung berbalutkan kaos oblong putih yang dilapisi kemeja dengan corak aneh. Rambutnya oranye menyala, seterang senja di musim panas. Mataharinya, benar-benar datang.

Tanpa menunggu Tae Hyung untuk bangkit, Jung Kook telah memeluk Tae Hyung lebih dulu. Rasanya hangat; kali ini hatinya juga ikut menghangat. Sayang sekali musim semi telah berakhir.

"Jangan pergi. Jangan pergi terlalu jauh, kumohon..." bisik Tae Hyung parau. Tangannya mengusap air mata Jung Kook yang jatuh.

Jung Kook mengangguk. "Tidak akan." Matanya terpejam, saat bibir Tae Hyung kembali membelai bibirnya setelah sekian lama.

Terasa seperti, jiwa dan hidupnya telah kembali.

Dengan sangat sempurna.

Dan memabukkan.

* * *

Tae Hyung melotot. Berkali-kali memastikan telinganya tidak salah dengar. "Kau— apa?! Keterlaluan!"

Sedang Jung Kook yang dibentak seperti itu justeru tertawa lepas. Rasanya benar-benar menenangkan kala Tae Hyung menggenggam erat tangannya. "Mau bagaimana lagi, hyung. Aku sudah menyerah."

"Tapi tidak begitu, Jung Kook-ie. Kau membuatku nyaris bunuh diri, kau tahu? Pikirmu bagaimana aku saat ditatap ratusan orang di Incheon? Merengek paksa pada Jimin dan meraung dihadapan Nam Joon-hyung. Astaga, jika aku ingat lagi itu sungguh overdramatis."

Dan Jung Kook sangat mengagumi suara bass yang memarahinya tanpa henti. Terdengar sangat manis. Nam Joon benar, Tae Hyung akan sangat berubah manis dan kekanakan jika dihadapkan dengan Jung Kook. Kharisma yang biasa ditunjukkan pada orang-orang di luar sana hilang antah berantah. Namun, luar biasa mengerikan jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Jung Kook. Seperti yang terjadi hari ini.

Ngomong-ngomong mereka sedang berjalan sambil bergandeng tangan, menuju asrama Jung Kook. Karena Nam Joon mengusir mereka yang sudah berani mengacuhkan Nam Joon dengan berciuman panas di atas sofa Pak Direktur Kim Nam Joon.

"Jadi, voice mail itu hanya skenario dan tidak sungguh-sungguh?"

"Tentu. Bagaimana bisa aku hidup tanpamu," jawab Jung Kook ringan.

"Kau nakal, sayang." Ada kilatan bahagia di mata keduanya. Dua tahun tidak bertemu dan akhirnya bertemu dengan cara yang sederhana namun overdramatis. Tae Hyung yang membuat semua alurnya jadi sangat dramatis.

Namun terima kasih untuk Tae Hyung yang telah berusaha keras untuk menerjang waktu, melepas simpul sederhana yang membuat jalan cerita ini sedikit merumit. Menjadi terbentang lurus, benar-benar lurus. Dan terima kasih untuk Jung Kook karena telah bersedia berdiri di ujung sana untuk menunggu Tae Hyung.

Dan jika saja mereka dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi. Benang merah itu bisa memendek dan tidak memberi celah pada keduanya untuk berpisah.

Cinta memang tidak sesempurna yang dibayangkan. Pun tidak sesederhana bagaimana dijalankan. Dan juga tidak selamanya abadi. Datang dan pergi bagaikan mimpi. Menaburkan keindahan dan menggoreskan luka. Memancarkan cahaya gemilang. Aroma wangi menggoda.

Biarpun tidak terlihat indah. Namun mampu memberikan kepastian. Kebahagiaan dunia dan kehebatan takdir yang ada. Karena cinta adalah kesucian yang akan subur dihaluan ketulusan. Tetapi mematikan bila berhaluan kemunafikan dan kebohongan.

Sebagaimana mereka mencoba untuk saling percaya. Dan berterus terang dengan semestinya.

"Hyung, tunggu aku di Seoul-dae."

Tae Hyung tersenyum, mengusap sayang pucuk kepala Jung Kook. "Aku akan menunggumu. Sekarang pergilah." Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke belakang bahu Jung Kook.

Mereka berdiri di gerbang asrama sekolah yang Jung Kook tekuni. Kini jarak bukan lagi penghalang. Karena jarak akan memudar seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Tae-hyung."

* * *

 **—END—**

* * *

Ini adalah voice mail yang ingin Jung Kook kirimkan pada saat itu. Namun ditolak mentah oleh Nam Joon. Karena tidak akan menghadirkan Tae Hyung ke hadapan Jung Kook.

 _"Kita hanya sedang membiarkan waktu berlalu. Sampai kita dapat kembali berkomunikasi dengan lebih beradap. Tidak seperti ini. Tidak saling memberi kabar selama lebih dari sebulan lamanya. Sampai handphoneku mendadak sunyi senyap. Tidak ada salah satu dari kita yang memaksa menurunkan ego untuk mengabari lebih dulu. Tidak kau tidak pula aku._

 _Saat aku bangun pukul tengah malam untuk persiapan ujian kelulusanku. Kau justeru baru pulang dan merebahkan tubuh lelahmu lalu tertidur. Saat aku terlelap untuk sejenak. Kau telah terbangun dini hari sekali untuk pergi mengejar pekerjaanmu dan jadwal kuliahmu._

 _Saat siang, masing-masing dari kita sibuk. Aku sibuk mengikuti berbagai macam bimbingan belajar. Dan kau, tetap sama. Sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan kuliahmu. Kau pasti lebih repot dan jauh lebih lelah dibanding aku._

 _Itu mengapa aku membiarkanmu. Tidak menerormu sepanjang hari, berusaha memahamimu, sekalipun kau tidak memberiku kabar selama sebulan ini._

 _Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak memikirkanmu, mengenyahkanmu dari kepalaku. Agar kau pun tidak terlalu memikirkanku. Karena aku yakin, di penghujung musim semi— kau akan datang layaknya sinar pertama matahari di musim panas. Dengan segala cahaya pada dirimu, kau akan menyapaku. Saat itu— hyung."_

* * *

 **—FIN—**

* * *

 **Hai.. long time not see :D**

 **Aku bawa FF baru, sebagai permintaan maaf karena Butterfly tidak bisa segera dinext chap, hehe**

 **Hope you like this guys...**

 **Spesial thanks for my sister** Ayu Wandira **yang udah bantuin aku buat FF ini :***

 **RnR juseyo^^**


End file.
